


Letters

by spaceberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: Written for alteanbae during the allurance secret admirer 2018!Soulmate au where you gain letters of the first name of your soulmate up until you meet them. Takes place n a modern collage AU. Hope you enjoy!





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The first mark is subtle as it appears, the flickering letter L blossoming onto her skin as brown eyes look over the palm of her hand as a pleasant burn tingles through it. It’s in the middle of her morning routine, and at first, she simply brushes it off as heat from her morning coffee before, the tingling feeling not drastic enough to really cause alarm as she feels a bolt of excitement burst through her, making the young woman smile broadly as she stared at the mark in awe. Finally!

In truth, Allura had been afraid she didn’t have a match since most started developing their marks when they were young teens, one letter at a time as they grow older until they met. It’s a comfort, knowing she does have a match after all, but really she must get to class before the lecture starts. Despite how...interesting Professor Luxia’s classes could get, she found them fascinating, if only because the woman’s enthusiasm for her studies made. Environmental law wasn’t really her favorite, but it was made a little better by having a passionate teacher.

* * *

“How fast are you developing letters? Y’know, my letters didn’t fully come in till I was thirty. Was a real hoot getting new letters when I was a young adult because they were so few and far between.” 

She’s finally gotten time to visit her uncle to deliver the good news in person since she’s been busy juggling classes, social life, and working at the campus library as a tutor. It’s about a week after the first letter, and the second makes her palm tingle as he chatters, about how he knew she was going to develop one eventually, as well as his own extended time period getting letters. Lighting up, Allura holds out her right hand for the other to see. “Just getting the second letter now!” 

The letter appearing like a brand in the palm of her hand is an a, settling in right next to the L with languid ease. It’s in no hurry to appear, and the warmth in her hand doesn’t cease as it takes its time. Coran delights in her excitement, his dark brown eyes lighting up as he sees the mark, his mustache twitching as he leans forward and clasps her hand in his. “A week after the first! You must be on the fast track to meeting your match!”

That thought makes her freeze as she looks at Coran, who’s still caught in his excitement as a cold chill runs down her spine. All these years she thought she hadn’t had a match, a thought that had led to her closing off for a long time as her friends' marks bloomed in high school about her lack of mark. She remembered wearing gloves for the longest time, alongside a few others and claiming that she just valued keeping her marks private as many had back in her grandparents' generation. Sure since her first letter had appeared, she’d thought of her soulmate, wondering who they were, and what it would be like to finally meet them, but not so soon. The thought  _ almost _ scared her, worry and anticipation swirling in her veins as it dawned on her what that would mean. 

Upon her silence, she feels Coran’s hand clasp her shoulder, before he peeks down at her, reminding her of her father. “Don’t worry, when it happens,  promise you things will be okay, no matter how soon it happens.”

Those words comforted her before she nodded, falling back into the conversation as Coran began talking about the day he finally met his soulmate a story she’s heard dozens of times by now, but doesn’t tire of..

* * *

Two days pass as she settles into the booth at the coffee shop, Pidge settled across from her as the smaller girl types adamantly. In truth, Allura is slightly worried over the sheer pressure the other seems to be putting into her keystrokes, but she lets it slide for right now.“So, Allura heard through the grapevine you’ve got a mark.”

“I honestly worry for anyone who eavesdrops through grape vines, they offer no way of shielding you from getting caught. Or misinformed.” Taking a swig of her coffee, she leaned forward in the booth. “But, if you must know, I did. On another note, a little bird told me that you’re working on the school's robotics team as the head programmer.”

“That bird was right, though I need to have a talk with said bird.” She shuts the computer, before taking a breath, resting her chin on her hands. “though you shouldn't change the subject on me like that. I'm curious about your mark, mostly in how suddenly it appeared. It's unusual how long you waited, so naturally….”

“You're curious.”

“Curious is an understatement. I'm fascinated actually. Soul marks are an interesting field of study, though I haven't really studied any save for my own.”

Allura could picture the other prodding at their hands, touching the marks curiously or cataloging temperatures and the like in her hand. Of course, Pidge kept gloves on, constantly keeping the letters of their name a secret apart from prying eyes. Allura would be lying if she said she hadn't wanted to see them, but it was rude to ask to see another's mark if they kept it covered. Too private. Even if it was only the first name of your match, and the mark completed itself the day you met them, it was an intimate thing. “It's just a late bloomer, nothing that's violently out of the ordinary beyond that.”

For a second Pidge cuts Allura a cross look, before the other pulls at the light colored fingerless glove over her right hand and holding it out. There are marks here, but they're faint, partial marks, like letters coming in and stopping, and repeating the process like they're on a screen buffering and they're almost unintelligible. “Other people's normals are completely different from each other, doesn't mean it's bad, but I'm curious about yours because maybe it's the closest to another weird mark like mine since it’s waited so long to show itself.”

A man clad in red walks by the table and catches Alluras eye as he does, the stranger nodding to Pidge before settling into a booth with two other men around his age. One's heavy set, but bright looking, yellow headband tied around his head to keep his dark hair out of his face as he chatters the ear of a slender bronze skinned young man who's nothing but smiles as far as she can see. Oh... The other was...rather nice looking, to put it mildly, though his ears stuck out just a bit, a nitpick but it didn't detract overall.

Fingers snap and bring her out of her thoughts “Earth to Allura, come in Allura.” When Allura looks back Pidge is settling back in the booth slipping her glove back on. “Good to have you back, but do you know those guys?”

“Never met any of them in my life, why?”

“You were staring.” a flush creeps up Allura's face at that, feeling utterly called out as she twitches at that. “They're friends of mine, I could introduce you if you'd like.”

Checking her phone, Allura sits bolt upright before standing, taking another swig of her coffee. She's going to be late if she doesn't book it, a fact that's now hitting her. Apparently, the time had ran away from her faster than she'd thought. “Maybe another time? I have to leave here at three for a session and I wouldn't want to intrude on them.” 

Pidge shrugs, pushing her glasses up as she nods at that. “Alrighty then, we’re doing a get together this weekend, I'll text you the coordinates to you later!”

"Thank you!”

It isn't until she excuses herself to the restroom mid-study session that she notices the N etched on her hand, making her nearly drop her gloves into the damp sink below.

* * *

The next night her phone might as well be a bee from how much it's buzzing. Between Pidge rapidly sending her memes and clients asking questions, she was booked. 

   [ txt: Shiro ] Okay, so question time oh great law student.

   [ txt: Shiro ] could mattress surfing in be considered reckless endangerment in the event that someone theoretically calls the cops.

   [ txt: Shiro ] asking for a friend.

   [ txt: outgoing ] let me guess, you are your friend?

   [ txt: Shiro ] no.

   [ txt: Shiro ] maybe…..

   [ txt: outgoing ] be thankful I'm not a lawyer yet because I could probably nail you for lying in the court of law.

   [ txt: outgoing ] on another note, who's mattress surfing.

   [ txt: Shiro ] my roommate's friend wants to. Wants to being the keyword. Perfectly sober yet there's a twin size mattress and more than enough stairs in this building to do it.

   [ txt: Shiro ] actually the more I think of this, the more worried I am someone's gonna get hurt.

   [ txt: outgoing ] then don't let them???

   [ txt: outgoing ] Though I do feel bad for them if you do stop them. You're keeping them from living their princess diaries dreams.

   [ txt: Shiro ] princess diaries

   [ txt: Shiro ] please tell me you are not team “let's go mattress surfing.

   [ txt: Shiro ] Please??

   [ txt: outgoing ] I plead the fifth

   [ txt: outgoing ] however, reckless endangerment can only be charged if someone else is put in danger. Really you should be asking for property damages and more civil court issues.

   [ txt: Shiro ] ah well, couldn't hurt to ask, just don't want to see anyone gets hurt.

   [ txt: outgoing ] I'm pretty sure no one's going to get hurt with you around since you have a way of diffusing things like that.

    [ txt: Shiro ] Okay. I should probably get to reeling them in then. Gotcha.

   [ txt: outgoing ] Good luck with the princess squad!

    Setting down her phone, Allura took a breath, smiling to herself at the thought of Shiro dealing with whoever Matt had brought home. Honestly, they sounded like they were a lot of fun, despite the possibility of any injury that may happen in their chosen activities. 

      Her phone pings again, twice this time from Pidge. The first one's an address directing her to the apartment complexes just off campus, making her eyebrows shoot up. 

    [ txt: Pidge ] Coordinates sent, see you this Saturday!

     A tingle in her right-hand lets her know another mark forming as she looks down, catching sight of a blue N glowing against her dark skin. Nerves bite at her, as she looks at the mark. She can't put it into words, but somehow she knows that she's meeting her soulmate Saturday. It's a feeling rooted deep in her bones as she looks at the letters. L-a-n-c.

    [ txt: outgoing ] I'll see you then!!

* * *

The days between that night and Saturday feel like a dream, the floating excitement of nerves churning in her gut as she gets ready, combing through her hair and making sure that she looks good. She still feels like today’s the day, which is a thought that makes her hands sweat and her heartbeat speed up. There was an excitement over it, like shes’ a child waking up early on Christmas morning, as well as a worry. What if her match didn’t want to have anything to do with her? What if they had fallen in love with someone else before her and were willing to chase that bond instead of the soul bond? She’d heard enough stories that they kept rattling through her skull at the worst times now.

Leaving her house early, Allura checks the address again, knowing where she’s going. She’s been in that general area before, and the apartments just off campus are easy to navigate after a while. Still, it can’t hurt for her to pull up a map just in case, or a GPS. Deciding to walk, Allura revels in the slight chill in the air, cooling her warm skin and serving as a comfort to quell her excitement just a little. There’s not much of things going on on campus, classes, and the few odd students gathered and making ways to classes, but other than that, there’s a distinct lack of heavy activity. Perhaps once spring comes things will liven up, but now it’s not exactly a hive of activity.

Walking briskly, Allura keeps her eyes trained forward, hands in her pockets as she eventually makes it off campus. It won’t be long now before she’s there. Walking on the sidewalk, she’s alert, hearing the sound of cyclists making way across the road. Perhaps she should get a bike? 

“Hey watch out!” A cyclist whizzes by, knocking her off balance before she feels a pair of arms wrap around her, holding her up and keeping her from falling over. There’s a moment where she’s held fast before the stranger who caught her lets out a sigh. 

“That was close, you okay?” It’s a man’s voice, the other pulling away before the cyclist comes to a stop and turns around, obviously checking up on them. She’s shaking a little, but there’s been worse.

“I’m fine, thanks!” Says loud enough so the cyclist can here, holding up a thumbs up to them, her other hand brushing off her jacket before she turns to the one who caught her. “Thank you for catching me.”

He’s tall, and the instant she looks at him she sees a flush color his cheeks before he offers a smile. Her eyes widen as she looks him over, recognizing him, but she can’t place him. “It was an honor to save you, beautiful, but I don’t think anyone wants to wind up eating pavement.” The boy winks, the flush that had colored his tan cheeks dying down as he does before she feels a sharp tingle in her hand, making her face scrunch up and his face entirely falls. “Hey what’s wrong?”

Eyes look down to her hand before she holds it up, an E materialize on her hand, as she looks at the man who’d saved her. “What’s your name?”

Eyebrows quirk up, before his right-hand curls into a fist, as if he’s pained for a brief moment. “The names Lance. Are you….Okay?” He holds his own hand before looking down. Lance. Her soulmate. This was her match! This boy who had kept her from taking one hell of a spill on the pavement, and she bites her lip as the boy looks at his hand, before looking at her in awe.

“Is your name….Allura?” Allura practically wants to scream a yes, a smile crossing her face as she nods. For a second, Lance looks like he’s going to cry, before he smiles, his entire body relaxing as his hand falls to his side. “Oh thank god. So where are you heading? If it’s nearby maybe I could walk you there.”

Eyebrows crease as she looks at him, tilting her head over the thank god comment before she shakes it off. “To a friends, a friend of mine said they’d introduce me to a few of their friends at a small get together this weekend. It’s actually not that far from here.”

“Same, well, maybe not the being introduced to new people thing, so much as a new person. Hey, maybe we were going to the same place.” 

“Maybe. Though that would be a huge coincidence, but if it’s true, we would’ve met later, right?”

“Highly likely. Where exactly where are you heading?” Lance asks, and Allura immediately pulls her phone from her pocket, showing him the address, watching as his jaw drops before looking at her. “That’s actually where I’m heading!”

“You’re kidding me.”

Lance shakes his head, a smile growing on his face. “Nope. I’m serious, now I think it’s time we moved on before we get charged a parking ticket from Officer Varkon for staying in one spot for too long.”

“He’d do that? I heard there was an officer who patrolled here who was peculiar but…. We’re just talking.”

“No, he wouldn’t, but he does like to keep things running smoothly, but you are right about the weird thing.” Lance offers an arm to her, turning to face down the street. “May I?”

Allura feels her cheeks grow warm, her hand reaching for Lance’s arm securing around it.“You may but on one condition.”

“And what’s that?” He looks at her, head cocked to the side 

She squeezes his arm gently, to comfort her own nerves. “Can we go out for coffee or something sometime? As much as I can learn about you when hanging out with the group we’re going to see, I’d like to spend some one on one time with you.”

Lance is red, probably the reddest she’s seen him in the short span of time she’s met him before he nods. “I’d like that.”

 


End file.
